The Ghosts Of Girlfriends Past
by GuitarGURL16
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper is your typical womanizer, until he met Sonny Monroe, then just like that he let her go. Now, 3 yrs later he sees her again along with a few unwanted spirits who are determined to show him the error of his ways. Will he be able to change
1. Chapter 1

This is not a parody, it is based strictly off of the idea of the upcoming movie "The Ghosts of Girlfriends Past"

There was never any doubt that I could get girls. Women just seemed drawn to me, ever since infancy. Now, life is pretty damn good when it comes to women and me. I am able to have 4 girlfriends right now: Rochelle, Hannah, Nora, and Peyton. Now I have to say, I know that dating multiple ladies is wrong but why is it? I am faithful to all three…most of the time. They know where they stand, and they are ok with it. Yup, I have a way with ladies, but the same cannot be said about my brother Will who is willingly entering the last legal form of slavery: marriage.

"It's great to see you bro!" he said as I entered the house.

This house was the very house I grew up in and was basically an antique. It was beautiful, but the downside was it was in Boston. Boston, frigid cold and gloomy. I already missed California, with its sunny beaches, loose women, and sushi bars around every corner. As soon as this wedding was over, and as soon as I managed to bed at least one bridesmaid, I was gone!

"Will" I said as I gave my brother a quick hug. "How's the soon to be married man?"

"Great! I can't wait to marry this one." He put his arm around his fiancé and smiled at her.

"That's sweet" I lied, I should have said "Gay!" but I resisted. "Claire, it's good to see you" I said with a smile.

"Uh huh" she grunted and gave me a look like she wanted to burn me at the stake for all my sins.

Claire and I met in college, where she later met my brother, and she had a HUGE thing for me but I only thought she was hot, and a bit insane. I agreed to go on a date with her until I met her friend Jill, and well…you can guess. Safe to say, Claire hates me for standing her up and later sleeping with 6 of her best friends. But I tell her "Without me you never would have met Will" but she still manages to despise me.

"Well, your room is upstairs still; I made sure you got your own room. So why don't you just go upstairs and take a nap, you look pretty tired."

"Oh no, I'm fine, why don't I just go in the living room with everyone else." I could hear all the other 9 guests in the house talking and laughing. Plus I wanted to see my mom and dad as well.

"You don't want to go in there! It's just a bunch of our crazy relatives chatting and laughing at stupid jokes! Seriously go upstairs…"

Something was up with Will; it was like he was hiding something. "No really Will, I'm just-"

Someone cleared their throat behind me interrupting me. "Excuse me miss, we're in the middle of a conver-" as I turned to tell the woman who rudely interrupted us to take a hike, I saw who it was. I was speechless; I think I sat there for a full minute and a half without saying a word and just having my jaw fall to the floor. "Sonny Monroe" I spat out.

"Chad Dylan Cooper" she said without a smile or any other expression on her adorable face.

We both stared at each other, each wondering what the other one was doing there.

"Well uh, me and Claire are gonna go… bye" said Will as he left with Claire.

I looked at Sonny. "Sonny…what…what…how are you?" I asked finally able to put a full sentence together.

"Good…and you?" she asked

I shrugged "Great, I'm doing, I'm doing great." I looked at her and saw how beautiful she was. She was gorgeous back then and I never thought she would get more beautiful, but she did. I was about to say something else but my phone went off. "Excuse me for a moment." I answered it without seeing who it was.

"Chad! How are you doing baby?"

I whispered "Good, good, what is it Rochelle?"

"I just wanted to say I missed you…"

I half laughed "I miss you too" Sonny rolled her eyes and put on a "some things never change" smile on her face, but not a good nostalgic one, more of a "wow you're still a prick" one. The other line ringed "Hang on Rochelle." I switched to the other line "Hello?"

"Baby?" asked a voice

I laughed a nervous laugh now as Sonny was still giving me a look of "you're so pathetic". "Peyton! Hey gorgeous. What is it?"

"I miss you so much. Especially now, as I'm sitting here in the hot tub…"

I was probably sweating and turning red now. "That's very sweet Peyton, but um…I have to call you back." I hung up immediately so that I could explain to Sonny. "Sorry, just some friends from work…"

"Mm… well that's expected. You always did have a lot of 'friends from work'." She gave me a look and I felt horrible now but I didn't show it. "Well, I have to go, it was nice seeing you. You haven't changed one bit" she said in a sweet voice, but I understood the hidden message underneath that.

"It was great to see you too Sonny, it was really great." She looked at me with a different look now, almost like she was in pain. She turned, grabbed her coat, and walked out into the snow.

I hadn't seen Sonny in 3 years, and I had to say I had thought about her a lot; more than any other girl I've dated. But it was over now, she seemed to have moved on and so have I…a lot. But that still didn't stop me from thinking she was the most beautiful girl I ever laid eyes on.


	2. Chapter 2

My family has always been the type to sit together all around the dinner table together so that we could catch up on the happenings of each other's lives. Aunt Reese got a new job as a school nurse, Uncle Jake managed to bowl a perfect game (without bumpers), Cousin Rachel is pregnant...again, and Cousin David is opening up another stolen car lot or as he said "used car lot". The rest of my family told of their lives outside of Boston and how great it was to be back with family. But everyone was also saddened by the fact my favorite Uncle Ted was not able to join us as he recently lost his battle with cancer. Uncle Ted had no children, he had no wife, or a girlfriend...he had many. My mom said I get my "inability to commit" from her brother Ted who managed to bed every single Dallas Cowboy cheerleader a year ago. He was a legend, he was an icon, he was my hero.

Sonny had returned a few hours ago with some baking items for the wedding cake. Sonny was always a great baker and apparently owned and operated a chic bakery called "Frosting". She loved baking, and she managed to make a smile sprout from your face if you were sad with one of her famous red velvet cupcakes with homemade white frosting.

"So Chad, what have you been doing?" asked my Aunt Fiona "Are you still on that soap opera Mackenzie Falls?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"I do love that show, and that beautiful costar of yours. Weren't the two of you dating?"

I shrugged and smiled "Kind of..."

"What was her name? Peyton?"

Claire looked up at me confused "Uh Will told me your girlfriend's name was Nora."

My dad cut in "No, no it was Hannah"

At the risk of being humiliated I walked into the kitchen offering to get more wine and there was Sonny finishing the first layer of the cake. "It's getting beyond awkward in there" I joked.

She chuckled "Well what do you expect? It's family!" she and I laughed together. Her laugh was still my favorite song.

I looked at the beautiful cake then looked up at her. "So I heard, you're a baker now. Congratulations, I knew you always loved baking."

She smiled "Yeah, it pays the bills I suppose." she put another flower on the cake. "So how is life in California? I watch your show sometimes, pretty good. And you and your costar are dating I hear...along with your publicist, and you're lawyer, and I don't know the other one..."

I laughed "My make up artist" the sad thing was I wasn't kidding. "How did you know?"

"Will likes to keep me posted, as well as the rest of your family."

"Well we consider you a member of the Cooper Clan, you always have been." she smiled and put something in the oven. "You look good Sonny"

She looked at me with that same pain in her eyes as she had before, I didn't know what I said to cause that. "Yeah, um, thank you, you too." she put something else in the oven.

"Why don't you come join the rest of us at dinner-"

"Stop it!" she blurted "I have no interest of being another girl in your rotating schedule alright?" she was angry now. "It's bad enough you're here when you don't even like the fact your brother is maturing faster than you and is actually settling down."

"My brother is not more mature than me!" I argued

"Really?" she was pissed "When was the last time you had a serious relationship Chad? When was the last time you let yourself fall in love?"

I couldn't answer that, not honestly at least, because then she would win. No, not me, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't fall in love, that's a woman's thing. I looked at Sonny and turned it around "Well, I can remember the last time I got some." I looked over my shoulder at Claire's friend Rose who was also her maid of honor. "And I think I can predict when I will again..." I grabbed a bottle of wine and headed back to the dining room avoiding eye contact with Sonny.

"Well that took you long enough." said Will taking the bottle. I sat next to Rose and began talking to her, easing her in with my charms that worked on every other girl.

The hours flew by and I realized just how sleepy I was and it was only 9:15. "Well I'm turning in, it was a long flight." I said

"Ok well good night, see you tomorrow for the big day!" said my dad. My mom kissed my forehead and my dad gave me a firm handshake then I began to walk up the stairs until someone stopped me.

"Chad?" I looked down the steps at Sonny who was looking at me "Can we talk?" she asked.

I walked over to her and smiled "Yeah"

"I just wanted to tell you..."

"That I'm sorry Chad! In fact, you have a room all to yourself, let's go take advantage of it." was what I was expecting to hear "yes..." I said

She got closer to me and I could smell her, that flight intoxicating smell of lavender. "If you do ANYTHING to screw up this wedding, I will sneak into your room in the night and cut off your favorite appendage."

"...Well I like the second part." I said with a smile. She rolled her eyes and left. "Good night Sonny."

I went to the bathroom first to wash my face. I was so tired already I could barely think straight, plus I took a sleeping pill on the plane.

"Hey, kid." a voice behind me said.

I jumped and turned around, recognizing the voice but didn't believe it could be who I thought it was. I shook with fear and backed away from who I was looking at "U...Un....Uncle, Uncle Ted....?" I stammered.

"Hey kid, long time no see."


	3. Chapter 3

I still stood in shock; this was not real, this was not happening. It had to be a dream, or a nightmare, or maybe those sleeping pills had the side effect of hallucinations. I looked at my dead...or living uncle. "Uncle Ted...you're dead."

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

"So what are you doing in this bathroom?"

He sort of chuckled and began circling me like a vulture around its prey. "You look the same Chad, you still look like that young hollywood hotshot. And you're still dating like one huh?"

I sort of smiled at this statement and nodded my head "Well, yeah-"

"Kid, I'm going to break this to you gently" he interrupted "Tonight you will be visited by three ghosts."

I stepped back even more spooked then I was before. "You call _that _gently?" I asked, my voice cracking involuntarily.

"It's for your own good Chad."

I began to stammer and babble. "Bu....bu...but, but, but I haven't done anything to deserve this! I'm a good guy! I haven't murdered someone, I'm generous, I stopped smoking... well... ok I had one last week but does that constitute a haunting?" I panicked.

"Look at you Chad, you're a great kid, but you don't know how to treat a lady. You make it seem like they are only possessions, you are afraid of love."

This wasn't fair! It just wasn't! "Uncle Ted, you have slept with more women then I could ever dream of sleeping with."

"And look at me now kid! I'm dead, I died alone, no children, no one to fall asleep with every night or wake up to in the morning...well not the same person. And look!" I looked down at his ankles which he was pointing at. They were both imprisoned in chains, multiple ball and chains like a convict who was too high a risk to unlock.

"Why do you have-?"

"These chains represent the women I took advantage throughout my life. They are locked on me for the rest of eternity for what I had done. I don't want this for you kid, I don't want you to have the chains I have..." he turned to look at the mirror, turning me to look at it with him. We were standing side by side, his arm around my shoulder with a cunning little smile. "...and if you don't change, you will." he finished. Than in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

I stood looking in the mirror wide eyed and jaw dropped on the ground. I took a deep breath then shook my head. "Damn sleeping pills." I concluded knowing it was only a dream. I walked to my room and took off my shirt to take a nap when suddenly I saw something move under the covers. At first, I thought it was the cat but when I took a closer look I saw that it was a person. Sonny. It had to be Sonny. "Now that's what I'm talking about." I muttered.

I laid down in the bed and scooted closer to the woman under my covers and whispered "Sonny..." Just as I was about to pull back the cover, something else pulled them back for me.

"HI CHAD!" the woman yelped hyperactively.

I jumped and got off the bed. "Who the hell are you?!"

She giggled, her baby face and blonde hair somehow added to how irritating she was. "Oh, I'm Tawni, I'm like the ghost of girlfriends past! We're going to have so much fun!"

She didn't look like a ghost, in fact she looked like an overly peppy cheerleader or prom queen. I grabbed the remote for the TV and threw it at her, thinking this was all just a joke and the remote would smack her in the head. But, to my dismay, the remote flew right through her chest, hitting the wall behind her.

"Oooo that tickles!" she giggled. "Ok, so we better get started or we're not going to finish on time!"

I chuckled nervously "No, no this can't be real."

"Come on Chad! We like totally out of here!" she grabbed my hand and before I knew it, we were zooming through some time warp. "Ok you can open your eyes now!" she laughed

I opened my eyes and I almost passed out from shock as I looked through a room filled with every single girl I had slept with, dated, "cheated on", stole from some other guy...or girl, and kissed. This had just become my worst nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

"I take it you know these women?" asked Tawni

The women all gave me angry scowls and said in unison "Mmm hmm..."

I gulped "I know a few of them..."

"Well, let's meet the gang shall we?" she asked going back to her peppy voice. We stopped at girl one.

"Hey Chad, remember me? We dated for two weeks in high school...you dumped me for my sister Angela." she said. I couldn't tell you what her name was, because it had escaped me, but I did remember her sister.

"Chad, you remember me" she said as a statement rather than a question. "You dumped my sister Katy for me, and stole me from my girlfriend Paige"

Paige. Good old Paige. It's true, I had converted two lesbian girls who were dating. Trisha, Katy's sister, was not hard to steal at all, it was so easy I even managed to date Paige after Trisha. Needless to say, both Paige and Trisha were suspended for fighting...over me.

Tawni and I walked down the aisle of women and finally reached the end after what seemed like hours. "Well, what did you think?" she asked

"I think...I had a lot of girlfriends...I was the man!" I blurted.

Tawni rolled her eyes then grabbed my shoulder "This is like, not going to be easy..." we zoomed off again and in the blink of an eye we were outside of my house in the backyard. I knew we weren't back to reality because it was daylight outside, and it was beautiful, not snowing and unbearably cold. I looked out at the acres of land that served as my backyard. I remember how much I love playing out here, especially with my neighbor Sonny Monroe.

"Look over there." the angel pointed to two small children on the swing set. A boy and a girl. "It's like, you and Sonny!" she exclaimed

I walked over to the children and knelt beside them. "That's me!" I shouted "Hey!" I called out

"They can't hear you, or see you. You are taking a look at the past, not repeating it. This is sort of like...like a photo! A photo you're like, looking at."

"Stop saying like" I said in my head. I looked at little me and smiled. "Wow..." I then looked over at the cutest little girl I had ever seen. Her face was angelic, and her dark curls cascaded around her face. And her eyes, those eyes were automatically recognizable. "...Sonny?"

"Chad! Let me take a picture!" she called out to smaller version of me. She held the Polaroid camera in her little hands and snapped a picture of little me making a sour face. She laughed.

"My favorite song..." I said to myself knowing Tawni probably heard me.

"Ok, now..." little me said taking the camera. "Smile!" Sonny smiled at the camera with a smile that could break any heart. She was far too adorable to be a spokeschild for Juicy Juice or Welch's. No, no she had to have been an angel and angels didn't model for artifically flavored fruit drinks. Little Chad pulled out the polaroid and shook it to reveal a picture of little Sonny smiling sweetly at the camera. "This is my favorite." Aw, little me already knowing how to woo the women. "I'm going to keep it forever." he said.

I looked at little me and Sonny puzzled and shook my head. "I don't think I said that..." I defended that cheesy line that came out of little me's mouth.

Tawni rolled her eyes and waved her finger in a "rewind" fashion and right before my eyes the "photo" of the past I was witnessing rewound. "I'm going to keep it forever." little me repeated.

"Ok, ok" I said finally realizing that I _had _actually said it.

"You're my best friend Chad Dylan Cooper." little Sonny said innocently.

"You're my best friend Sonny Monroe." little me added.

I got up and began walking away "This is stupid, that was totally cheesy!" I said to Tawni.

"Really?" Tawni asked folding her arms and looking at me with attitude in her eyes. "Well, we're not done yet my friend." she grabbed my shirt and soon we were on to the next memory. We were now in my house, but this time it was dark out. I looked around the house and soon saw teenage me sitting at the table while everyone around me was crying and in black. I looked at Tawni who looked at me. "You remember this don't you?"

Before I could explain, my past dad walked over to me at the table. "Son, I know Mr. and Mrs. Monroe were like another family to you..." he began his sympathy speech. "...and I know this is hard, but imagine what it must be like for Sonny, she lost her real parents." he added.

I remembered this, the funeral of Mrs. Monroe. They were coming home from a party when they were shot and killed walking to their car. They were like my second set of parents, they had taught me so much. Mrs. Monroe taught me everything she knew about movies and TV; she was one of the main reasons I became an actor. She would also always bake my birthday cake, every year a new flavor. Sonny bakes just like her, she even hums the same song her mom used to. When they died it tore me up inside, but my dad was right, Sonny was hurting worse than I was.

"She's upstairs" my dad added "Why don't you go talk to her."

Teenage me nodded and walked upstairs and I followed. I looked at teenage me walk into my parent's room where teenage Sonny was sitting on the bed with tears slowly streaming from her big eyes. I remember thinking about how much hurt she had, how much pain, I wanted to take it all and feel it myself just so she wouldn't. I wanted to protect her, but I couldn't.

Teenage Chad didn't say a word, instead he walked over to her and sat by her, letting her head rest on his shoulder and cry. I looked at the photo of teenage me and Sonny and remembered perfectly how I felt that day. Teenage Sonny then gently rested her hand on teenage Chad and soon her fingers intertwined with his. It was a perfect fit.

Tawni touched my shoulder "Ok Chad, we have one more stop to make."

I nodded and took one last look at teenage me and Sonny sharing that private moment that I had never forgotten.


	5. Chapter 5

Tawni and I flew through another time warp and this time we were standing outside a diner in the snow and unbearable snow.

"W,w,what are weeee d,d,d,doing h,h,here...?" I asked shaking and chattering.

"This is our last stop." She touched my shoulder and instantly we were inside.

I remember this diner, it used to be the place Sonny and I would always go after school. I remember I hadn't been in here in almost a year at that time because Sonny had been in Wisconsin living with her aunt while her dad stayed here and attempted to get everything situated. In this memory, Sonny was coming home, back to _our _diner.

"Look, look, look!" demanded Tawni "There's you and Will." she pointed and giggled "Ugh, but what's with that shirt you're wearing? You look like Elton John!"

I rolled my eyes and walked over to older Chad and Will. "You can't go now man!" Will said angrily "You haven't seen Sonny in almost a year!"

"I know, I know, but I have to get home and pack. I have an audition in California tomorrow and my plane leaves in the morning!"

Suddenly, I heard a faint "Ding!" from the door alerting everyone of someone's entrance in the diner. I turned and so did other Chad and we both looked at the doorway with our hearts beating faster and faster.

"Chad! Will!" Sonny chimed and smiled.

She was covered in snowflakes and wearing a white hat which made her chocolate colored hair look even darker. Her eyes illuminated like the sun sending shockwaves through my body. She was beyond perfect, she was an angel, unworthy of every guy's presence. Chad walked over to her while Will answered a phone call from Claire.

"Sonny Monroe" he said breathlessly

"Chad Dylan Cooper" she said with a smile still engraved on her bright face

"You look...wow" already, Chad was beginning to hit on her.

"You look...wow..." she looked down at Chad's shirt in a way that said "ugh..."

I tapped on Tawni's shoulder who was watching the scene of past me and Sonny with a smile "Watch this move! Watch this move!" I pointed.

"Hey, why don't we get out of here? Go somewhere more...private?" smooth talking past Chad was working his magic.

Sonny got closer to him and smiled, then buttoned up his overly opened shirt. "We got to button you up...you look like a gay pirate."

I laughed, as did Tawni and Sonny. Even old Chad laughed and soon they were out the door.

"Oooo this next part is my favorite!" Tawni squeeled.

"Why?" I asked

"You'll see..." she sent me through another time warp and soon we were sitting on a park bench in the snow watching past me and Sonny. "That's where you guys went!" Tawni pointed to me and Sonny walking through the park.

We were still in the same time of Sonny's arrival, but now we were watching what happened after the diner. Sonny and Chad were walking and talking, laughing and reminicing. It was like watching a scene from a romantic movie, but it wasn't cliche or cheesy in anyway, because it was real. Me and Sonny, just walking in circle in the park, talking, living, laughing, we were just being ourselves. I could always just be myself with her.

"So tell me, what is this audition for anyway?" Sonny asked Chad.

"Some show called 'MacKenzie Falls', it's sort of like a soap opera."

Sonny laughed "Chad Dylan Cooper on a soap opera? Mmm, not exaclty what I thought you would be doing."

Chad laughed "Oh really? What did you think I'd be doing?"

"I was thinking being one of those serious actors like Brad Pitt or Johnny Depp."

"Well, they had to start somewhere right?" Chad asked

Sonny smiled "True"

"Sonny?" Chad asked

"Yeah?"

Chad looked at Sonny then looked away "Nothing, nothing at all..." Chad and Sonny kept walking until Chad pulled out a camera. "Smile!" he surprised Sonny

"NO!" Sonny said, but Chad just snapped a picture. "I look horrible"

"Never" Chad said. He snapped more pictures until Sonny tried to take the camera. Chad and Sonny both laughed "Come on Sonny, just one more"

"No!" she said laughing and still trying to take the camera. She tripped over a stump, causing her to fall into Chad's arms.

"This is it!" Tawni whispered as if the past could hear us "My favorite part..."

Sonny leaned into Chad and Chad closed the gap between them as he kissed her. The kiss was light, soft, innocent but it was still the most passionate kiss I had ever experianced in my life. I remembered it as if it happened only this morning. Sonny's lips were soft and tender and tasted like vanilla. She smelled like rain and lavender which was the most intoxicating aroma I have ever smelled. Kissing her was like ever inch of me had been touched by a livewire; I was hers, she was mine.

"This is it" Tawni said softly "This is the moment you truly fell in love with Sonny." she put her hand on my shoulder "You completely let her in..." I looked at Sonny and past me silently, listening to Tawni. "...so you did what you do best..." suddenly we were in my past bedroom where I saw me and Sonny laying in bed with no worries or care in the world about time around us. She had the sheets covering her and Chad was laying behind her stroking her bare skin on her back and shoulder. She was silky and her skin was like warm milk, then Chad kissed her on the cheek. "...you left." finished Tawni.

Chad got out of bed and put his clothes back on and took one last look at Sonny. Then he grabbed his suitcase and left. I looked at Sonny who was still laying there with a smile on her face, she had fallen for me too, but I had left her.

"Was it worth it?" asked Tawni

"Was what worth it?" I asked angrily looking at Sonny who was beginning to wake up. She finally did and turned to look at Chad but saw that no one was there. She looked at the floor and only saw her clothes and not his; he had left and she knew it. The pain in her eyes sent a pain in my chest, never had I seen her so hurt since her mother's death.

"Letting her go" Tawni finished.

I looked at Sonny with anger in my eyes as Tawni told me what I didn't want to hear. Yes, I had left her. Yes, I had hurt her. But wasn't she better off?! I know I was, I'm a TV star now, and Sonny is living her dream too. What's wrong with that? I turned to look at Tawni "Take me home" I demanded

Tawni nodded with no expression on her face and in an instant we were back in my room, in my time. I walked over to the bed and flopped down forgetting about Tawni's presence. She looked at me "Well, that completes our tour..."

"Good, maybe now I can sleep!"

She laughed like I had just told her a corny knock knock joke she found amusing. "Oh Chad, do you really think this is over? Remember there are three ghosts, you still have two more tours to get through."

"UGH!!!" I groaned. "Why can't you leave me alone?"

"I would like to, but we can't! You have to learn something from this Chad. I have a feeling you will...."

I looked up at her in an instant "Wait, when is the-" but it was too late, she was already gone.


	6. Chapter 6

I needed a drink, or two, or seven. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Everyone had either turned in for the night, or were in the den watching the game except for one person. I walked into the kitchen and there was Sonny working on the cake, finishing up the second layer. I was planning on just walking in, grabbing the bottle of wine, and going back upstairs, but something compelled me to stop and talk to Sonny.

"Hey Sonny" I said casually

She looked up, a little startled "You scared me!" she said taking a breath "I didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah, I've been getting scared a lot too tonight" I said looking away. Sonny was working diligently and I didn't want to disturb her but I couldn't help it, I had to talk to her. "Can we talk for a second?"

She looked up at me, obviously confused "Sure..."

I sat down and looked at her "I just...Well...first I wanted to..." this was going to be difficult. "Sonny..."

"Look, Chad I'm really busy here so if this can wait..."

I took the hint and began walking out of the room but I turned back to look at Sonny and say what I needed to say "I'm sorry about us...how it played out." I spat it out as fast as I could too get the weight off my chest.

She looked at me and sort of half smiled in a confused yet stunned way "You're actually apologizing aren't you?" she asked. I looked at her and smiled then nodded my head. She continued looking at me until she finally broke the silence gap "...you know, I don't understand you Chad..." she opened the oven and took something out. "You left me, you left everyone, you come back here and still act like you're 'the man' and now you're apologizing...to me?" she began frosting again.

"Sonny, I know I-"

"I have a cake to bake!" she interrupted "I have to..." looked at me then looked away.

I wanted to tell her I meant it, but did I? Or was I doing this to save myself from another ghost encounter. All I knew at this point was that this bottle of wine was not going to be enough, so I was headed off the bar.

I got in the car which was not yet covered in snow and started the engine. "Chad Dylan Cooper" a voice next to me said

"AH!" I blurted out a scream and jumped back

The voice belonged to another girl, this one not as annoying as Tawni "I am the ghost of girlfriends present"

"Girlfriend's presents?" I asked puzzled

"Girlfriends present! Why does everyone get that mixed up?" she complained. She then took out a bottle of gin and took a drink "Ok, now let's get on with this" then in a flash Chad and the ghost were in an apartment he recognized.

"I've been here before..." Chad began looking around and trying to remember where he had seen this place.

"Yeah, it's your girlfriend Hannah's apartment." said the ghost sipping her gin.

I walked around the posh apartment until I heard a clickity clack sound. I walked into the other room to see Hannah on the computer looking a little edgy. "Why hasn't he emailed me? Or myspaced, or..." he was eagerly checking all the possible portals to see if someone had messaged her.

"Who is she trying to reach?" I asked

Suddenly I heard a slight shriek. "Eek! He left me a wall post!" she said. "Oh wait, that's just from two weeks ago." she groaned "I'll call him." Hannah, going half insane, picked up the phone and dialed at light speed. I tried to figure out who she would be calling until I heard my cellphone ring. Obviously, she didn't hear it because, in theory, I "wasn't there." I took out my phone and looked at the caller id: Hannah

"Wha-" I began and looked at the ghost

"You're in the present, so this isn't too far fetched pretty boy." she leaned against the wall and lit a cigarette.

I looked at the phone, debating or not whether to answer it. I finally let curiosity get the better of me. "Hello?"

I saw a giant smile cover Hannah's face, but she played it cool on the phone. "Chad, hi, um, I just wanted to see how you were doing up there in the wasteland and when you were coming back?"

I got closer to Hannah and looked at her "Um, I'm not sure, is everything ok?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm just sitting here about to go to bed. I just got back from clubbing and I'm drained!"

I knew she was lying, but I humored her. "Well then I'll let you get some sleep. Good night!" then I hung up.

"Wai-" she began but then I hung up. She looked at the phone which was making the dial tone now and she her smile automatically went away. Then, out of nowhere, a single tear fell from her eye: I had hurt her. I walked away back into the living room.

"I take it you're ready for girlfriend numero dos?" the ghost asked.

I looked at her then back at heartbroken Hannah, I had really hurt her and I felt terrible. I felt like an inhuman monster, but it wasn't all my fault! She knew what she was getting into when she began dating me so this is partly her fault.

"Yeah, let's go." I said turning back to look at the ghost. "Girlfriend number 2"


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, since the movie came out, I just want everyone to know this is not a parody of the movie or a plagerized story. I just used the idea of a guy going back to see all the women he hurt and finding out he is in love with the one that got away. I don't own The Ghosts of Girlfriends Past or Sonny with a Chance.**

Nora's house. I recognized it anywhere. I looked at the quaint little house with the blue shudders and the big red door; it was like something from a Leave it to Beaver episode or from those movies where the family consisting of a mom who stays home and cooks and cleans and is always chipper, a dad who goes to work and makes an honest living while carrying a briefcase and smiling uncontrollably, and those two angel children with perfect golden hair and blue eyes most likely named Tommy and Sue who say things such as "Golly" or "Gee whiz"...but I didn't want to be to particular about the house.

I walked in with the ghost whom I just realized hadn't told me her name. "I don't think you ever told me your name ghost."

She chuckled almost like a "you gotta be kidding me" chuckle. "It's Lillian"

"That's a nice name" I tried to be sincere since we were going to be spending the next few hours together.

Lillian shook her head and laughed again. "Come on" she walked into the living room and I followed. The house was lit but still a little dark but even in the poor lighting you could see the house was spick and span, no book or throw pillow (yes, I said throw pillow) was out of place. I was impressed yet still creeped out. It was quiet, until I heard a loud noise from upstairs, it was like a dog whimpering in uncontrollable pain.

I zoomed upstairs wanting to put a face to the wailing. I turned the corner and saw a light emitting from the room at the end of the hallway. I ran as fast as I could and flung open the door and there before me was Nora next to a stereo playing that annoying song "...unbreak my heart...say you'll love me again..." She sang, or rather wailed in a loud screech that was off key and pitchy. She also had a bottle of tequila with her and was downing it like water.

"Is she ok?" I asked Lillian

"She's heartbroken Chad, she's been sitting her for the past hour."

I looked at Nora who had tears in her eyes and her mascara was running. The phone rang and instantly Nora was up and answering the phone "Hello?!" she answered eagerly. "No, no I told you I can't talk right now mom I have to keep the line open." then she hung up. "He's going to call, Chad is going to call..." she said to herself.

I felt bad again, but I had told her I was going to be out of town and unable to recieve or make calls, well, I didn't tell her that but it was understood! I looked at Nora who was singing again and crying. I felt bad, but really it wasn't all my fault! Like Hannah, she knew what she was getting into when she decided to be with me, I can't say I didn't warn her.

"Ready to go?" asked Lillian leaning on the door.

I nodded "Yeah, next." I said apathetically looking at Nora crying her eyes out and wailing at the top of her lungs.

We were now at Rochelle's loft. I had never gone inside but it always seemed nice, from the outside. Lillian and I looked at the black and white chic loft. There was literally nothing out of "color scheme". The couches were black and sleek looking while the floors were white and sparkling. It was a nice loft, one you would probably find in a magazine saying it belonged to a big movie star or rock star.

"This is nice" I said to myself. "But where's Rochelle?" I asked

I looked around and found her on the couch...making out someone, but I couldn't tell who because it was dark.

"HEY!" I said pointing at them. "What is she doing? She's...she's...she's messing around with someone else?!" I was infuriated.

"I know! That's just wrong! You know what else is bad? You messing around with three other women you moron!" she hit me in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

She shook her head "Do you see the hypocrisy of it Chad? _You _can mess around with these other women and have relationships with them but Rochelle can't?"

I looked at Rochelle and still felt betrayed. I didn't actually love Rochelle but the fact she was lying to me pissed me off beyond belief! I hated liars.

"Ironic isn't it? You hate liars" Lillian replied to my thought as if I said it out loud. But I saw her point, I had lied to Rochelle, to all the girls but I didn't think about it as a bad thing, I thought of it was a free will thing. But it did hurt, I wasn't going to lie.

"We better get you home." Lillian said looking at the clock, there's one more person you need to see.

I turned to leave but then I remembered something. "Wait what about...?" but before I could finish Rochelle turned on the light and revealed who her make out partner was. "PEYTON?!" the ghost and I said in unison.

"Good job Chad, you messed these women up so badly they had to resort to lesbianism. Come on!" and we were off.

I looked up at our last stop: the house. "This is our last stop?" I asked

"Yup."

"But, who...what...?" I was baffled.

"It'll make sense when you see who we're going to be peeping at." and in a flash we were inside in the kitchen.

I looked around and no one was there...except for Sonny. The cake was almost completed and it looked spectacular! She had outdone herself, but I knew she would. I walked over to her and watched her diligently put the finishing touches on the cake. "Wait," I realized "we're here to see Sonny?" I asked

"Yup" Lillian took a swig of the wine that was on the table.

I didn't want to see this, I didn't want to hear Sonny's thoughts on me but I knew I had to.

"Wow Sonny this cake is amazing!" Claire crooned. She looked at Sonny and noticed something I hadn't caught before "Are you ok? Have you been crying?" she asked

And so it began...


	8. Chapter 8

"Sonny, Sonny what's wrong?" Claire asked putting an arm of comfort around Sonny.

"It's nothing, it's just... I, I can't do this."

"Do what?" Claire led Sonny to the table and they both sat down.

Sonny looked like she was about to cry but she was tough, she always had been. Sonny didn't want to sit, she got up and went back to the cake to finish it up. "Be here, with him here." she said softly

"Sonny, I thought you said you could do this just for today and tomorrow then he's out of here."

"I know! I know, its just..." she looked down, now the tears were welling in her eyes "I see him again and I'm just right back to where I was before." I looked at Sonny with genuine sorrow, this one was my fault. She didn't deserve it, she had done nothing wrong at all, she had been there for me through thick and thin and she was never selfish; she always put me and others first when they didn't deserve it. I know I didn't deserve it.

I walked over to Sonny and placed a hand on her cheek and gentle caressed it but my hand went right through her. I looked at her hurt eyes and said "I'm sorry Sonny Monroe, I'm truly sorry." then I walked back to Lillian. "Can we go?"

I expected the hostile Lillian to say no but she looked at me intently and nodded "Ok, let's go." then we were back in my room.

I looked around and touched the bedpost just to make sure I was actually back and when my hand didn't go through it I knew I was. "Is that it?"

"Is what it?" she asked angrily

"The end of my 'ghostly encounters' I have to get up tomorrow and I learned my lesson. Tomorrow I am dumping all those girls, or three of them, and becoming a one woman man! And Sonny, well I'll be out of here as soon as Will says 'I do' and she can go back to forgetting all about me."

Lillian rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You still don't get it Cooper, and I don't think you will until you meet Zora."

"Zora?" I asked

Lillian nodded "The ghosts of girlfriends yet to come"

My mind was boggled "So, the future?"

Lillian clapped "Wow, you figured that out pretty fast Chad!" then she threw up a "rock on" sign. "Hope you actually learn something pretty boy." Then in the blink of an eye, she was gone.

I flopped on the bed awaiting the arrival of the next ghost. I laid there and soon my eyes were beginning to shut until I heard the clock strike midnight. I awoke suddenly at the loud "BING BING BING!" from the old grandfather clock in the hallway. Out of nowhere, I stood up and walked out of my room, it was like I was possessed by something because soon I was outside in the snow. "Hello...?" I called

I looked up and saw a white light that illuminated from the sky. The light got closer and soon I could see the figure that it formed. The ghost had arrived. She had brown hair, short and wild, and she had white skin that was as white as her white dress. Her face was angelic and childlike, she looked like a young girl possibly eleven or twelve so I was a little surprised she was the ghost that was supposedly going to "change my ways."

"You're the ghost of girlfriends yet to come aren't you?" I asked

She nodded not saying a word and keeping a solemn look on her face.

"Zora?"

She nodded, again not saying a word. Something told me this was how the night was going to go: me talking and her taking me place to place. I don't know how I was going to "change" with a teacher who didn't speak but I didn't care I just wanted this to be done with.

"Let's go" I said

Zora looked at me expressionless, touched my hand, and soon we were at my apartment in California. "Alright! I'm home!" I shouted excitedly. I looked around my apartment and attempted to sit down but I went through the couch. Suddenly I heard chuckling from my bedroom. I got up and walked in. "What the-" in front of me I saw a girl and a guy in my bed giggling and putting their clothes back on.

"Are you sure he won't be back?" asked the guy

"Please, he's working late tonight, some audition for a movie role he wants." the girl said putting on her shoes.

"Zora, who are these people?" I asked but Zora just pointed to the couple.

The guy chuckled and shook his head "You're husband is a bit of an idiot."

"Husband?!" I almost passed out, I got married?! What was I thinking?! I looked around the room looking for something to tell me this guy was high or lying. I saw a picture of me and this girl on the nightstand and we were hugging and looked really happy. Then I looked at the computar screen and another picture of me and this girl was one there but this one said "Me and Lily in Rome" I was sick, I was married...and she was sleeping with someone else!

"Yeah he is" she said "and neglectful...selfish...arrogant...and just a butthead!" Lily shouted. "That's why I'm glad to have you Ty." then Lily pulled Ty's face to her's and kissed him.

"She's having an affair! That...that slut!" I looked at Zora who was still not saying anything. She pointed to a another picture that was on the bookshelf. I walked over to it and looked at a picture of two smiling boys that looked like me. "I HAVE KIDS!?" This wasn't real, this wasn't happening to me. Chad Dylan Cooper, a father of two and husband of a vapid adulterer? This was all too much to take in.

Then out of nowhere, the door flung open. "Mom! Where's my skateboard?! I'm going over to Matt's house!" one of the kids barked.

"Me too!" the smaller one said.

"Not until you do your homework boys." Lily said calmly.

"Whatever bitch! We'll walk!" then the two demons left.

My jaw dropped, my kids were the seed of chucky! How could this happen? Was I really _that _absent in their lives? My "wife" seemed preoccupied with other things she probably never disiplined them. This was a disaster.

"Zora, show me something else please."

Zora looked at me then took my hand. Soon we were gone and in the home of Mr. and Mrs. Will Cooper.

"This is Claire and Will's house?" I asked. Zora nodded and pointed to the door. Finally something happy, the life of Will and Claire Cooper.


	9. Chapter 9

The house was clean and traditional looking; the house of a young couple still madly in love. I heard the TV on in the kitchen and turned the corner to look at my little brother and his wife share a moment in the morning.

Will was at the table in his work clothes eating cereal and Claire was sipping coffee watching the TV by the toaster. They were silent and didn't even look at each other, they acted like the other didn't exist. Will go up with his bowl and put it in the sink. "I'm going to work" he said in an almost agitated tone.

"Mm" Claire said not averting her eyes from the television.

"What's going on?" I asked Zora knowing she wouldn't answer me "Why are they acting like complete strangers?"

Zora looked at me and soon we were in a dark parking garage next to my brother's car. "Wha-" before I could finish, Zora pointed to the car. I walked over to it and saw that it was shaking. I peered inside, and there was my brother with another woman on top of him taking off her shirt and kissing her neck. I backed away shocked at what I just saw. My brother had turned into a cheater...like me.

I had never relished the thought of my brother getting married, but I never wanted him to result to womanizing. This was wrong, this couldn't have happened to _my _brother. He was innocent, and honest, what had he become?

"No! Will...Will doesn't do..." I couldn't finish a sentance, it was all too much. I looked at Zora who then zapped us into another segment of the future.

Now I was standing outside a tiny white chapel. It was a cute chapel that was in the middle of a forest with autumnlike trees all around. It was beautifully breathtaking. I followed Zora who was walking inside. I looked at everyone who was sitting down unsure what they were all gathered for. It wasn't a funeral since everyone seemed happy and cheerful so it had to be a wedding. I sat down beside these two old ladies who were gabbing and gossiping.

"This has to be the sweetest place for a wedding I've ever seen!" gushed the old lady in the blue hat.

"Isn't it just? said the old lady wearing the giant broach of a dandelion.

"The bride is going to be gorgeous! Tell me, how did the groom meet her?" asked blue hat.

Broach smiled and began the story "Well, it was during the wedding of Will and Claire Cooper. See, the bride owned a small bakery and during the wedding she realized she forgot the little bride and groom for the cake! So she rushes back to the bakery, which was closed for the day because of the wedding, but in walks James. She wanted to tell him the bakery was closed but when she saw him she couldn't turn him away. It was almost like...love at first sight."

I looked around to see the groom standing in front of the church smiling brightly. He was tall with brown hair and he was awaiting his bride. Suddenly the music began to play and I walked over to Zora.

"Zora, what's going on? Why is this impor-" before I could finish the doors opened and I saw the most beautiful bride on the face of the earth. "Sonny..." I half whispered.

Sonny glowed in a beautiful white dress with yellow flowers in her hair. She was unreal, I had never felt my heart beat so fast before but looking at Sonny at that moment made everything around me stop. She smiled and walked up to the front of the chapel and turned to face James. It was then that I realized, _she _was the bride, _she _was marrying this guy who was not me.

"Woah, what hold on here!" I said standing in front of James and Sonny.

The preacher spoke "If anyone has any reason on why these two should not be married..."

I looked at Sonny "You're supposed to be with me!" I turned and looked at Zora "She was always supposed to be with me!"

"...speak now or forever hold your peace."

"NO! NO!" I waved my arms in front of the preacher's face "HEY! HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE!" I shouted louder and louder.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sonny and James smiled to one another and moved in for the kiss. "NO! NOOOOO!" I screamed. I leapt on them trying to prevent the kiss but I just went right through them.

"Ladies and gentlemen I know present to you Mr. and Mrs. Conroy" announced the preacher.

Sonny smiled at James and they walked down the aisle smiling to one another. I got up and tried to run after Sonny. "SONNY! SONNY NO!" I called out louder and louder but she never turned around, she never looked at me.

I got on my feet and ran to Zora who looked at me then began walking out the door. I followed her and began yelling to her. "Speak to me damnit! This can't be happening to me?! Sonny can't get married to him! I'm the one she was meant to be with! We have to fix this!!!" She didn't turn around, instead she kept walking until we stopped at cemetary.

I saw a preacher standing in front of it, and a little old man sitting in a chair. I could tell there was supposed to be a funeral but there was only one person there. "I suppose we're all here" said the preacher.

I looked at the old man "Will?" I recognized his eyes. "Will why are-" I looked down at his left hand and saw his wedding ring was gone: Claire had found out. "Wait a minute, all here? Who's funeral...?" I looked down at the hedge stone and there before me were the bold letters spelling Chad Dylan Cooper. I felt sick, like I was going to throw up. I looked at Zora who was looking back at me silently. "No, no this can't be all who shows up to my funeral! This is wrong! This is...this is..." Suddenly, I lost my footing and fell into the ground where my casket was laid and soon the dirt began to cover me: I was being buried.

"I can change! No! NO! I CAN CHANGEEEEE....."


	10. Chapter 10

THUMP! The sound beckoned as I fell from my bed onto the floor. I was tangled in the sheets and clawing my way out as fast as possible. I looked around me expecting to see darkness and dirt as I had been buried alive but instead I saw my room.

"What..." I rose to my feet. "I'm alive? I'M ALIVE!" I shouted. I ran to the window and looked outside where a young boy was shoveling snow from the driveway. "You there! Boy!" I shouted. He looked up at me in confusion. "What's today? Is it Christmas?"

"NO MORON! IT'S SATURDAY."

"Saturday, the wedding is today!" I shut the windows and looked at the clock: 12:00 pm. I only had ten minutes to get to the church! Everyone had left already and the yard was covered in snow, but I had to get to that wedding!

I drove like a maniac, but I managed to get there when everyone was taking their seats. I walked to the alter where I took my spot as best man. The other groomsmen looked at me.

"Where were you?" one asked "Did you hook up with one of the bridesmaids?" he asked looking to the bridesmaids who were all waving to me and smiling flirtasiously.

I looked at him "No, I didn't." I looked around "Where's Sonny?" I asked

"Oh she had to go to the bakery really fast." said the groomsmen who was still checking out the bridesmaids.

My stomach dropped. The bakery. James. I ran out the door hearing people call out my name "Chad! The wedding is starting in 5 minutes!" I didn't care. I HAD to get to Sonny, I had to talk to her before I lost her again. This was it, this was me making the change.

I ran to the parking lot where I saw the limo driver pull up and get out of the car. I ran to him, pushed him out of the way and put the car in drive. I realize I could have at least asked him but there was no time to waste. The limo driver cursed and flipped me off as I zoomed down the road. Poor old man, I'm sure he didn't expect his limo to be jacked today.

I drove as fast as I could down the road, ignoring lights, signs, and bunnies but I finally got to the bakery. I could see Sonny through the window and in walked James. "No!" I shouted. I bolted out of the car and into the bakery like a bullet. "Sonny!" I shouted as I ran in.

"Chad? What are you doing here?"

I was out of breath but I didn't care, I had to say what I needed to say "Sonny, I'm sorry. I know that I have made mistakes in the past..." I was panting and trying to get out the words. "...but I want to fix them. Sonny, you were always the girl I could go to when I needed someone to talk to, you were always the girl I could be myself with, and you always knew there was some good in me." Sonny looked at me intently and James glared at me confused. "I've changed Sonny, this I can promise you. I want you to be with me now, tomorrow, forever! Don't marry this guy" I pointed to James who was really confused now. "Because he could NEVER love you the way I do."

"I'm just going to go..." James pointed to the door and left.

"Chad-"

"I love you Sonny, and I know that you still love me too."

Sonny looked at me then looked away with a small tear in her eye. "God, I just wish I could believe you Chad. But... too much has happened, too much pain. I don't think I can take the risk of getting hurt again." Sonny turned and grabbed the miniature bride and groom for the cake. She wiped away the tear, "I better get these mini wedding people. Claire is freaking out enough as it is."

I had poured my heart out to her but it wasn't enough. I understood that, I had taken her for granted, torn her heart into a million little pieces, and betrayed her. I was lucky she was still looking at me. It was never like Sonny to hold a grudge. Suddenly, I remembered there was one more thing I needed to do. I reached into my wallet and pulled something out. I flipped it so that Sonny could see it clearly. "Recognize her?" I asked

She turned and looked at the object in my hand; it was the picture of her. A tiny smile curled from the edges of her lips and she had a look of complete awe. She took it from my hand and traced her fingers around the yellowing edges. She looked at the younger her as if it was a lost treasure. It had always been a treasure to me. "I don't believe it..." She looked up at me. "...you kept it."

I smiled to her and took her hand in mine. "Sonny, I have had this on me everyday since I took it. Look, I know I hurt you, and I will probably do something to make you mad or somehow screw up. But I just want you to know that when you wake up in the morning..." I placed my hand under her chin and raised her face so that our eyes aligned perfectly. "...I'm going to be there."

Sonny smiled the brightest smile I had ever seen, and that smile warmed my heart, sent chills down my spine, and made me realize there was only ever one girl for me. I pulled her close to me and gently touched my lips against hers. This was the greatest feeling in the world! Me and Sonny, Sonny and me: together, loving each other, kissing, hanging on to one another the way we were always meant to be.


End file.
